The Symbol of Peace is Dead
by aly619
Summary: Tomura finally did it. He finally got All Might. After countless fail Tomura finally ended the Symbol of peace.


It was a warm day the League of Villains were in their hideout when Tomura enters the room with a grin on his face. Why are smiling Tomura-san said Toga with a smile on her face? Why do I smile it simple? I was able to trick that brat Midoriya into giving All Might a bottle of water that contained botulinum toxin. Now All Might is laying on a hospital bed with machines attached to his body. That the evilest thing I ever heard making his number #1 fan poison his idol said Kaminari with a surprised look on his face. How the hell were you able to do that? Said Dabi who didn't seem impressed. I was following them then when I heard that the brat wanted to get his hero a bottle of water, so I killed the vendor who was selling waters near the park they were in. I quickly put the Botulinum toxin and pretend to be the vendor. When the brat came to buy a bottle of water. I gave him the poison water. He didn't even recognize me, which made it easier to escape. That pretty impressive said Spinner. You finally got him after countless failures said Mr. Compress. That's why you're the boss/ Way go boss man said Twice with two thumbs up. "Let not celebrate just yet look said Kurogirl as he pointed to the TV".

_All Might has been poison police report indicate that this is the work of the League of Villains. Police and Heroes are now searching for them. If anyone knows anything please contact the police _immediately_. These criminals must be brought to justice. _

We better leave before they come to no doubt they be searching in every abandoned place said Kaminari. Can we wait for them I want to slit some throat said Toga with a smile? You crazy you know that said Dabi annoyed. Toga just giggles and continue to smile. For once I agree with you Dabi this chick has some screws loose said Spinner. I may be crazy but at least I am not an ugly lizard said Toga with a wide smile. What did you say said Spinner as he reached for his sword? Enough! Said Kurogirl giving both Toga and Spinner a glare. Tomura we should be leaving soon said Kurogirl as turned to face the leader of the league of villains. Whatever just make sure we go somewhere there a Tv, so I could hear the good news of All Might death said Tomura. I know just the place said Kurogirl as he opens a portal.

The League of Villain appears in a room that was big enough for the whole family. Where are we? Said Kaminari. We are at an old Cabin in the wood said Kurogirl. Wouldn't the heroes check the wood as well said Dabi? Of course, not this cabin is surrounded by an invisible force field that hid it from human eyes said Kurogirl. That pretty cool/ Hooray said Twice. Tomura. Can someone turn on the Tv, I want to know more about All Might consideration said Tomura as he scratches the back of his neck. Spinner picks up the remote and turns on the Tv. I am sure his condition is worse now, so it only a matter of time before he dies said Compress. It would have been better to kill All might with our quirk instead of poisoning him said Dabi. "Dude if we did that we might have ended in defeat and thrown in jail said Kaminari". He right/Of course he is said Twice. Everybody shut up I trying to watch the news said Tomura.

_There has been no news on All Might condition, but judging by the situation. I fear that All Might condition may have gotten worse. We all pray that our hope to get better and continue to protect us. Hold a min The doors to the hospital is opening. The hero Eraserhead appears before us. He was quiet and the look on his face is. _The reporter dropped the microphone and began crying.

Yes, Hahahahaha He dead he finally dead shouted Tomura as he smiles. Look like everybody hope it finally dead said Dabi. No fair I wanted to slit his throat said Toga while puffing her cheeks. Don't be so upset Toga we could probably steal his blood so you impersonate him and mock the citizens said Kaminari with a grin. That be heartless to do not mention hilarious said Spinner. You youngsters sure think like villains said Compress. What are next move/ Let's move to another city said Twice? Before we begin our next move let celebrate said Tomura. YEAH shouted everyone except Dabi who just gave a small smile. The League of Villains celebrates all night long.

**2 week later**

Looks like almost the town came to All Might funeral said Dabi as he looks through the binoculars. Of course, they did they all admire him said Spinner. Out of all the heroes he was the most popular one said Compress. Hey, Dabi hand me the binoculars I want to see the look on my form classmates sad little faces said Kaminari. "I feel sad for Midoriya I hope he okay said Toga with sadness in her voice". Don't worry I'm sure he okay/ Why does it matter said Twice. Kurogirl prepares a portal said Tomura. Yes, Tomura said Kurogirl as he opens a portal. Before we leave there one more thing to do said Tomura as he holds a small remote with a single button in the middle. Remind me to thank Giran when we see him said Tomura. This is the final insult to the heroes said Tomura as he pressed the button. There were a loud explosion and the sound of people shouting. Let go our business in this city is done said Tomura as he entered the portal with the rest of the villain following behind.

**Author Note**

I fix the error in the future and change it if I feel like it needs some changes.


End file.
